1. Field
The technological field relates to a battery pack and a method of connecting battery cells in a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a battery pack is manufactured by packaging multiple battery cells to be used for a portable external electric device such as notebook computers, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), camcorders, and the like, due to capacity limitation of a battery cell.
In order to reduce cost, the battery pack has recently employed rechargeable batteries capable of charging and discharging. In the rechargeable battery, individual battery cells may have a different charge/discharge condition. Therefore, the battery pack may be provided with a protective circuit module (PCM), such as a circuit for equalizing the charged states of all battery cells by controlling the charging and discharging operations. The PCM may also be a circuit for preventing over-discharge or over-charge.